


Bit of a Bind

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: Prompt #14: Frank, solo BDSM + Bob watching/bonding about it





	Bit of a Bind

Frank needed to take a deep breath but couldn’t get his brain to stop after the endlessly busy day he’d had. The day had not only been long, but exhausting in a hundred little ways. Starting with his shift at Ray’s record shop that normally was a breeze, but he’d dealt with one self absorbed hipster after another. Seriously, he didn’t care about whatever weird underground new wave they were into. If he needed to care about it, Mikey would have mentioned it three months ago. Not only that, he’d forced himself to pay all his monthly bills and even made the trek across town to help Jamia rearrange her living room and give her a chance to complain about work and rant about the perfection of her new neighbor. Even though he picked up a couple loaves of sourdough from his second favorite bakery for his trouble, it hadn’t been enough to soothe him. 

He should have been exhausted, but there was an itch under his skin that he couldn’t get to, making him restless. So he kept fidgeting on the couch, knee bouncing to a beat double-time with his heart, while he tried his best to focus on the show he and Bob were catching up on. Admittedly, he had no idea what they were even watching. 

“It’s like that, is it?” Bob asked, or grumbled really. Frank couldn’t blame him.

“Like what?” Frank asked, making a conscious effort to stop moving, to relax. He failed spectacularly as he started tapping his foot. 

“Okay,” Bob grunted, pulling himself up from the couch. “I know what you need.” He reached a hand out to pull Frank up as well.

“Do you?” Frank asked.

“Come on.” Bob said in lieu of answering and herded Frank toward his room. He gently nudged Frank down onto his unmade bed and crossed the room. 

“Bob what—?” Frank started and Bob cut him off with a look. 

“You are twitchy as fuck and I can’t believe you haven’t already thought about this,” Bob grumbled, rifling through Frank’s catch-all drawer of toys and supplies. 

“Oh,” Frank exhaled. He just knew what Bob rooted around for and he gave a pleased smile at Bob’s triumphant flourish of the soft synthetic black bundle of rope.

“Yeah, oh,” Bob rolled his eyes. “Now, do you want me to tie you up with some complicated shit or do you just need something quick and easy.”

“Just me,” Frank said, deeply inhaling and exhaling a sigh, deciding. He knew exactly what he needed now that Bob had reminded him. “Just something simple so I can be still for a little bit. Clear my head.”

“You’d know I’d do anything for you,” Bob said, reaching the rope over, his thumb ghosting over Frank’s wrist, his other hand tilting Frank’s chin up. 

“I know,” Frank said, giving him a quiet, fond smile. “I also know it’s not your thing and that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Bob matched his smile, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss. “I’ll catch you if you fly too high and cut you out if you hog tie yourself accidentally.”

“Such a romantic,” Frank giggled, rolling his eyes, but couldn’t keep his grin off his face.

“The most,” Bob agreed, stepping back out of Frank’s room. “I’ll start dinner and check on you in a bit.”

“Hey,” Frank called.

Bob didn’t even break stride when he called back, “Yeah, I’m gonna make that veggie mac thing you like.”

Frank grinned and started to let the day fall away as he unwound the rope from the bundle. Tying a slip knot in the end, he made a loop just large enough for both of his hands and slide it onto his wrists. 

His brain emptied out as he tugged the loop tight, using his fingers to wind the length around both wrists a couple more times, pulling as best he could to keep it tight. 

With his mind quiet for the first time all day, it was time for the tricky part. Taking care to keep the rope snug, he criss-crossed the remaining rope over each wrist until he reached the end of the length and tucked it into the last loop. 

He made a pleased noise seeing the loops stacked neatly, black complimenting the tattoos on his hands. The rope held him, biting just enough into his wrists to make him aware of nothing but the grip of it. 

The snugness of the binding grounded him. He drifted on the thrill of contrasting feelings: how tightly the rope held his wrists and how soft his comforter was. It made it that much easier to stretch out onto his bed and float in the sensation. Letting the last worries of the day slip away, he drifted in the contended buzz, floating. 

Bob’s gentle hands pulled Frank back down into himself, one light stroke on his arm at a time.

“Hey babe,” Bob spoke softly. “I think you’ve flown for long enough.”

“Mmmmm” Frank wordlessly murmured. 

“Yeah you have,” Bob chuckled, reaching for Frank’s hands. “Come on, let me take care of you.”

Frank turned to give Bob better access and sat up when Bob gave a careful tug. He felt more at home in his skin and his head stayed quiet for the first time all day. The feeling of contentment, the peace, was incomparable. Every. Fucking. Time. He grinned a little.

Bob’s hands were gentle and careful as he unwound the length of rope around Frank’s wrists, sliding it all the way off and coiling back into a bundle and putting it away. Stepping back into Frank’s space, his fingers massaged gently at the slight imprint of rope on Frank’s skin.

Frank caught Bob’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to Bob’s palm. Bob caressed Frank’s cheek and then ruffled Frank’s hair.

“You with me?” Bob asked, stroking Frank’s cheek again and letting his hand slide down to the the back of Frank’s neck, giving it a little squeeze.

“Yeah,” Frank sighed happily. “Yeah, I’m with you.”

“Good boy,” Bob said, giving one last squeeze. “Now come on and have dinner. We can even cuddle after if you play your cards right.”

“You spoil me,” Frank joked.

“Yep,” Bob held out his hand and Frank took it, letting Bob pull him up and lead him out of his room.


End file.
